Piece of New Year Cake
by Exotos135
Summary: Having decided to share her piece of cake with Dipper, Wendy challenges the boy to eat it using only his mouth.


**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and the Disney Channel.**

**If you're wondering where Dipper got the book, he got it in my earlier fic "Ride of the Christmascoaster", along with another item mentioned later in the fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>(The Mystery Shack, Living Room)<strong>

Dipper opened the door and went inside, reading his book about dimensions as he walked to the staircase. He then heard someone whistling and he turned around to see Wendy, holding a plate with a piece of cake in it, waving to him. Dipper went forward and stopped for a moment when he noticed a peculiar event happening in the kitchen: a drooling Mabel, who looked at a tall cake, was being restrained by Stan and Soos, who tried their best to hold back the hungry girl.

"Hi Wendy." greeted Dipper. "Do you need help with anything? And also, why are Soos and Stan stopping Mabel from eating that cake?"

"Well, Stan and Soos made a cake to celebrate the new year, and I wanted to share my piece with you while they try to hold Mabel back. As for Mabel, you know she loves all kinds of sweets, so they're trying to stop her from eating all the cake." explained Wendy, moving the cake closer to the boy's eyes. "Of course, if you wanted to take a bite of my cake I would need to go grab a fork first, since you wouldn't be able to eat it otherwise. Know what I'm saying?"

"Are you implying I can't eat the cake without utensils?" asked Dipper, crossing his arms.

"Try to take a bite out of it using only your mouth. Go ahead, I challenge you." replied Wendy with a smug tone.

Dipper and Wendy exchanged determined looks as the men managed to calm down Mabel's situation. Once that was done, the trio worked together to bring the cake to the living room. They slowly place it at the table as Wendy took out a part of her cake and showed it to Dipper.

Having noticed the teenager and boy engaging in some kind of competition, Stan, Soos and Mabel became interested as soon as they put the cake down. They turned around as Dipper took a deep breath and opened his mouth wide. He leaned forward to take a bite...and Wendy moved away the cake as he got near it.

At first, Wendy was a bit smug about it.

"Ha! You mi-!"

But her smugness was halted as she felt a sharp pain on her left breast. She turned to see the trio: Stan and Soos both have shocked looks, while Mabel had an amused one. She then turned to see Dipper biting her breast. It took the boy a few minutes to notice what had just happened, getting a horrified expression and looking up to see Wendy staring at him once he realized it.

The teenager and boy exchanged their shocked looks for a while before their foreheads turned blue from shock and they started to sweat. After a moment, Dipper released Wendy's breast and he took a few steps backwards as Wendy covered her bitten breast.

"I...don't think I want the cake anymore." said Dipper, twiddling with his fingers. "I'll be...be upstairs...if-if you need me."

Having said that, the boy left as fast as he could and went upstairs.

**(Later, at Dipper and Mabel's Bedroom)**

Dipper read his dimension book, trying to forget what had just happened downstairs. He was also genuinely interested in finding out what content had the book, so he would have read it anyway with or without incident.

Without warning the boy heard the door being opened. Dipper turned to see Wendy standing at the hallway, and he quickly covered his face with the book in a futile attempt to not be caught.

"Hi Dipper. Do you remember that one awkward moment earlier we would rather not talk about?" asked Wendy as she walked to the boy.

"Unfortunately I do." answered Dipper.

"And unfortunately, I want to talk about it." Wendy sat down near the boy, who wasn't too subtle about his obvious conflict. "So...what did you feel when that happened?"

"I felt like I had to leave as quickly as possible before you got over your shock and went to find me, corner me and then punch me with enough force to send me flying across the planet." stated Dipper, slightly moving away from the girl as he finished. "That or use Mabel's staff-sword to hit my head."

"Don't be ridiculous, Dipper. I'm not strong enough to send you flying across the planet. At best, I could probably send you flying a few feet away and give you a big stomach pain." Wendy turned to the boy after saying that, who was hiding under his bed sheets in fear. "Wait! Wait! I-I didn't mean to scare you, Dipper!"

"Look Wendy, if you want to do something go ahead, I'm feeling too bad about the incident to care about it." replied a pessimistic Dipper as he came out of the bed sheet.

Getting a sad frown on her face, Wendy moved closer to the boy, patting his back as her frown turned into a smile.

"Dipper, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I plan to forgive you." Dipper turned to the girl with a surprised look...which then changed to shock once she opened her shirt to show her right breast marked with a bullseye symbol. "If you bite my other breast!"

Dipper became completely speechless as time passed. Waddles, Mabel's pet pig, went across the room like a tumbleweed just before Dipper spoke again. "...Wendy, what's the meaning of this?" is the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

"I originally wanted to get this even and bite your left nipple, but Mabel warned me that if I ever tried to do that, she would kill me." explained Wendy, patting the boy's head as she continued. "So I marked my left breast with a bullseye so you could bite it, and then I'll forgive you for the incident. Simple."

"So let me get this straight: your idea of solving the problem of me biting your breast...is for me to bite your _other_ breast? Which, if I may add, makes not a single bit of sense?" recapped a flabbergasted Dipper.

"That's right. And you're not doing anything else nor am I leaving until you do it." stated Wendy, grabbing the boy's back and pushing him forward. "So go ahead and bite it so we can get this over with."

Blushing like mad, Dipper let out an audible gulp as he looked at the girl's marked breast and then felt her hand push him forward. Dipper took a deep breath before he spoke. "...I will never live this down, will I?" asked a preoccupied Dipper.

The boy opened his mouth wide, leaned forward to bite the teenager's breast...and then he found out he had just face-planted into Wendy's cake. Once he realized this, he got off the cake, wiped off the cream and then looked up to see Wendy holding back her laughter. "I promised you some cake didn't I?" told the girl to the confused boy, laughing once she said that.

Dipper soon joined in the laughter after a while, and the two exchanged looks once the laughing stopped. "Okay, that will be enough. I just have to do one more thing before I leave." said Wendy as she put the cake away.

Wendy leaned closer and closer to Dipper until the two were face-to-face, exchanging flustered looks before they went closer and closer, closing both their eyes as their lips were about to connect.

Wendy stopped and opened her eyes to see Dipper still waiting for the kiss, and she smiled as she opened wide and bit the boy's right nipple. As Dipper reacts to the pain, Wendy laughed out loud as Dipper got an idea and smirked.

"Now we're even!" stated Wendy in the middle of her laughter.

Dipper got an idea and smirked as the teenager continued to laugh. The boy caught the girl off-guard and bit her right nipple, Wendy reacting to the pain by shouting "So that's how it feels!" as she grabbed her right breast. She gave Dipper an amused look as the boy laughed.

"And now we're even, nipple-wise!" stated Dipper in a prideful tone.

By either the absurdity of the statement or just because, the duo laughed out loud as they engaged in a hug. After a while, the duo separated and bid each other farewell as Dipper got ready to sleep and Wendy left the room. Mabel entered as soon as the teenager left and she went to her bed and turned to her brother as she got ready to sleep.

"Did you bite her right breast?" asked Mabel with genuine curiosity.

"In a sense." answered Dipper, blushing a bit as he rolled his eyes.

"In a sense, huh?" repeated Mabel, raising an eyebrow. She laughed before she added, "You're a lucky one, Dipper. Not many people get to bite their former love interest and get away with it. I should know, I tried that once. Anyway, good night Dipper."

"Good night Mabel." replied Dipper as he turned off the lamp.

The room was filled with darkness and footsteps were heard getting closer and closer to Dipper's bed. Something jumped to Dipper's bed, opened it's mouth wide...and then the image of Dipper being bitten by Waddles is seen in the middle, while Wendy appeared on the left and Mabel on the right, both holding signs that read "Happy New Year!" in colorful letters.

"Happy new year, everyone!" exclaimed the girls in unison.

**The End**


End file.
